villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Darth Revan
Should Revan's similarities to Anakin be noted? There is a point of contention between me and a fellow editor who feels that I am wrong to note Revan and Vader's similarities even though similarities between different characters are noted regularly on other pages, and given that there really are QUITE a few different similarities between Revan and Vader, I feel pretty justified in listing them. If anyone agrees or disagrees, it should be discussed here. Overseer80 (talk) 20:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) More differences than similarities I fail to see why a comparison is even needed when much of what's stated in the Trivia section is exaggerating the littlest things. Anakin was the Child of Prophecy, there was no prophecy with Revan. Revan was brought up in the Jedi Order the way that most are. *''"Revan had many Masters, Zhar, Dorak, Master Kae before Kae left for the Wars. Towards the end of his training, he sought out many to learn techniques. It is said that he returned to his first Master at the end of his training, in order to learn how he might best leave the Order."'' ―Mical Anakin lived as a slave and Obi-Wan had to convince Yoda for Anakin to be trained. Palpatine made Skywalker his representative on the Jedi Council, he naturally assumed that made him a Master, thus giving him access to the restricted holocrons. However, though the other Jedi reluctantly accepted Skywalker's placement on the Council, they denied him the rank of Jedi Master, infuriating and frustrating him. The Jedi Council approached Revan and offered to find him a Master to retrain him completely in the Jedi ways—but Revan refused, as his knowledge of the Force and both the light and dark sides was beyond that of a common Padawan. Revan was a young and charismatic Jedi Knight, frustrated by the Council's inactivity during the Mandalorian Wars. There was no one in Revan's life like Palpatine trying to influence him all the time, nor did he look up to anyone like Palpatine as a father figure. Anakin did nothing but whine, become angry very easily, had a fascist dictatorship view ("Well, then they should be made to.") at a young age, he was easily to manipulate and was reckless half the time. *''"The boy has exceptional skills."'' *''"But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him… well, arrogant."'' ―Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi *''"Sometimes a Jedi's most important duty is to stand and wait. I presume you've mentioned that to Anakin on occasion?"'' *''"Not more than twice a day."'' ―Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi *''"You had a responsibility! Just as I had one to Siri. You betrayed me and the Order by your actions. And your inability to see that troubles me the worst of all."'' ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, berating Skywalker With Revan, Zhar Lestin noted that the future Revan possessed what he described as an insatiable desire for knowledge. Lestin believed that it was simply youthful exuberance and eagerness, and he expected the young man to become a champion of the Order—a sentiment shared by Master Vandar Tokare, though Master Vrook Lamar was wary of the student's desire for knowledge. Revan lead a rebellion of Jedi to fight in the Mandalorian wars and won battle after battle. Both Jedi and Replica soldiers followed him. *''"When the Mandalorian threat first arose, Revan and Malak were eager to defeat the enemy of the Republic. But the council thought it best if we moved with care and caution. The true threat, the council feared, had not yet revealed itself. But Revan would not be dissuaded. Charismatic and powerful, it was inevitable many of the Order would flock to Revan's seemingly noble cause. Malak was the first to join his closest friend. Others followed, many of our youngest and brightest, intent on saving the galaxy from the Mandalorian threat."'' ―Zhar Lestin He fell to the Darth side but due to certain events (betrayed by Malak and his mind wiped), became a Light side Jedi again and saved the galaxy with 9 companions and he helped them with their personal problems. Anakin didn't really do anything like this, he fought in a lot of small battles with mostly Obi-Wan and a few others, but that's it. Anakin was racing in pods at a very young age. Revan was hardly a pilot. A lot of characters in SW built droids. But Revan built an assassin droid, Anakin built a protocol droid. Anakin lost his right arm and then left arm and both his legs. Revan never lost any of his body parts. When Revan became Darth Revan, he was the one in charge. When Anakin become Darth Vader, he was second in command. The Order became further estranged with the two when Revan and Bastila decided to be married. Nobody besides C3-PO and R2-D2 knew that Anakin and Padme were married. Revan argued with the Council to allow the Jedi to have attachments but the Order rejected it. Anakin didn't do anything like this. Revan and Bastila were more successfully in loving each other than Anakin and Padme. Revan and Bastila only had one child who didn't become a Jedi and he left them to protect them and others. *''"I'm not doing this for the Republic. I'm not doing it for you. I'm not even doing it for me. I'm doing it for our child. And our child's children. We might never live to see the horrors that are coming, but they will. We have to protect the Republic for them. We have to risk our chance at happiness so they can have a life we might never know."'' ―Revan Anakin thought he could prevent Padme's death, he ended up killing her, they had two children and they had to be given to two different families to hide them. There's a lot more differences to list *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Revan *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker HARDAC Android (talk) I'm impressed with the amount of evidence you have compiled, and with textual evidence too. Not bad. However, while their are clear differences, that does not render the similarities invalid. And there are similarities, ones you are choosing to repeatedly and stubbronly disregard as irrelevant when in fact they are not. So therefore I feel the similarities are still worth noting. I never claimed Revan and Anakin were identical, just that there similarities, which is fact. Perhaps then we could have a compromise: list the similarities as they stand but also bother to emphasize the differences. Sound fair? Overseer80 (talk) 21:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Emphasizing Something Since there seems to be an inability to recognize when one is wrong, I'm taking it upon myself to clear up a few things: *This page is about Revan as a villain. It is not about him as a hero. Ergo, Revan's being married should not be listed because it pertains to him after he ceased to be a villain. *Revan IS power-hungry and emotionless as a villain. He is perpetually stoic and never speaks in the games proper. He outright says in his holocron "The Dark Side demands that you crave power for power's sake". And Revan as a villain is...wait for it...Dark Side! So he fits those to. *Revan IS an alchemist. He practiced Sith Alchemy, and from his holocron Bane picked up a few things in that respect as well. *Finally, pointing out Revan's redemption means nothing as far as whether or not Revan fits certain categories during his time as a villain. He is factually these categories as a villain. Redemption or not, this is not in dispute, or at least it shouldn't be. I rest my case. The changes that have been made are there to stay. Removal of any of the above categories or the re-adding of "Married Villains" will result in action. I'm sick of undoing the same misinformation again and again and again. Overseer80 (talk) 16:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC)